outtakes
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: A collection of chapters that didn't make the grade. Maybe they were too raunchy or out of character . . . LOL . . . Various stories


1Chapter 28 -

Jacob hit me with brute strength, but there was a protective feel to the action. He pushed me out of the central impact zone and stood over me, his lips pulled back over his teeth, vibrating from the snarling growl escaping his lips.

Jasper and Emmett stopped mid stride and held their hands up in surrender. I lay stunned looking up at the underbelly of the large animal.

"Calm down Jacob. We're just practicing. They're not going to hurt me." I said trying to sit up and slide out from under him.

Jacob's head swung around until his eyes met mine. I grinned at him, the eyes that still belonged to my friend lit up and relaxed. It was nice to know that we were friends enough for him to still feel protective over me. I just hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea. He had to know how much I loved Edward and how dedicated I was to him alone.

Edward was beside me in a second, helping me up from the ground. There was a breath taking smile covering his features, and he slapped Jacob's shoulder lightly. "I already tried, Jacob. She won't listen."

"Hey!" I said realizing easily that they were referring to me. "You know, it's not always a bad idea to have a contingency plan."

Jacob shook his head and look at the forest and then back to us.

"We'll wait." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist and laughing at his two brothers. Jacob disappeared into the trees.

"Is he phasing in there?" Jasper asked walking towards us.

"Yeah, he also apologizes for jumping in like that. He thought it was you two, but he saw Bella standing helpless with her eyes closed and thought she needed help."

"Good point, what was that?" Emmett said ruffling my hair.

"I couldn't keep my eyes on both of you so I listened. I had a plan."

"It would have worked." Alice laughed, "That was until a wolf decided to jump in the middle and then it all disappeared."

I'd heard Alice approaching, she was quieter than most but I knew the sounds of her movements. I just wasn't sure how long she'd been there, hiding in the shadows. She danced lithely into Jasper's arms, her face was glowing, her eyes were full of guilt and excitement.

"You too?"

"Jasper wanted you to be prepared for anything." she grinned.

I laughed at the protruding lips she was using to plead her case.

"I never heard a thing."

Alice beamed.

"Okay, sorry about that." Jacob said, not really sounding as sorry as he should. "Old habits die hard."

Edward chuckled. I was sure he saw something in Jacob's mind that would have embarrassed me. I had consistently been the weak link in that friendship. When it came to saving me, Edward and Jacob were usually on the same side. I had to give it to Jacob though, he was trying.

"Should we get Carlisle?" I asked heading slowly away from the small group. Edward caught my hand and pulled me into his side.

"No, he's on his way. He heard the commotion."

I nodded and grinned.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were the only ones to come from the house. Demetri tried to stay away from the wolves as much as possible, he was neither afraid of them, or harbored any ill will against them. It was simply courteous. The one time they had been in the same vicinity, things had become awkward. I was sure Jacob appreciated the gesture.

"Jacob, thank you for coming so quickly." Carlisle said, hand outstretched to shake the wolves hand.

Jacob nodded, I could tell by the look in his eyes he would be unable to keep his animosity towards my family up when he spoke to Carlisle, after all, it had been Carlisle that had healed him when he was injured during the fighting with the newborns.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We were hoping that before the Volturi arrived, you and some of the pack could run the perimeter and funnel them in through the path we choose. They will be coming here, to the house."

"I think we can manage that." Jacob grinned. "Where do you want us to be when they arrive?"

"That, I think, is up to you." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "You know your strengths and weakness' just as much as we know ours. You are a capable leader, Jacob. You know what needs to happen."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are your plans?"

"I think that the element of surprise is needed, so the vampires that have agreed to help us will stay out of sight until it is determined that we have held Demetri against his will, such defiance will provoke them and they will attempt to take action, we're hoping they won't anticipate our subterfuge. I am, however, sure they will expect your presence, especially with your scent surrounding the house."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I'll have to speak to the others before I make a decision, but I would anticipate us being in plain sight. From what you've said, they will realize Bella is protecting you and she will be the first marked target. We will be able to protect her closer to your group. We'll also be able to pick out the others that attack Sam."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Thank you for doing this Jacob. This isn't your battle to fight and we appreciate that your are willing to join us."

Jacob chuckled slightly. "Carlisle, this is as much our fight as it is yours. They came after Sam knowing they would have a fight on their hands, we're ready and willing. We're also obliged to protect our land, and the people living on it. These are the worst of your kind, if we don't take care of them now, they will come back."

Jacob was right, if any of the Volturi, other than Marcus, was left standing, they would seek revenge, and they wouldn't stop until every last one of us had been murdered for our betrayal. I couldn't live with that and I knew that Jacob wouldn't leave his people helpless. As much as I hated to admit it, they would have to be there.

"I'm going to head back to the Rez, and talk with the pack. I'll get back to you as soon as we've made a decision."

Carlisle nodded and once again shook Jacob's hand. Jacob looked at me thoughtfully.

"She won't like that." Edward said quietly.

"I won't like what?"

"I was wondering how you would feel about staying out of all of this, staying hidden." Jacob admitted, before Edward could explain.

"No!"

"Bella . . ."

"Jacob, I've said this to Edward, and I will say it to you. I am as much a part of this as the rest of you. I am learning to take care of myself should something go wrong. I will be protected, and I will be protecting you. You have to believe that I won't take unnecessary risks, I know that if I do, I put all of you in danger instantly."

"You're still so damn stubborn."

I grinned.

"Okay, I'll call you later."

With that Jacob, smiled, turned, and ran gracefully into the forest. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Edward, he had, for once, understood what I had wanted. He grinned at my mental admission and pulled me to him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I know that you'll do what needs to be done, and I know you're right." he whispered under his breath.

- - o - -

I spent as much of my free time as I could practicing my defensive skills. Emmett and Jasper were patient teachers, they had set up as many scenarios as they could, and I hoped it was enough. Alice, who had become a frequent observer felt the need to compliment me on my progress. I would smile and grin, but I knew I could do better and would get frustrated with myself when I missed an opportunity, or if I was attacked and taken down with my siblings teeth to my neck.

Edward, still refusing to watch or participate would listen to my complaints patiently. I knew he could help me perfect my skills, he had access to my head and would challenge me in ways he others couldn't. Alice had been helpful in that respect and would occasionally hop into the mock fights with an enthusiasm that matched Emmett's. She would see my moves before I would make them, she was quite terrifying when she wanted to be.

As the time raced towards the arrival of the Volturi, I began feeling guilty about keeping everyone so occupied. Rosalie and Alice were spending more time practicing with me just so they could spend time with their husbands. There was only a a day and a half until the Volturi arrived and I was keeping everyone away from spending time with the ones they loved.

I had already included all of the new comers into the defensive shield and I could feel their energy growing as the countdown became more prevalent. I knew I had to walk away with what I had

and hope it was enough. I decided this would be the last practice. I had the need to be with Edward just as badly as they had the need to be with their mates. I had been neglecting him, how ever unintentional it was, it was still the obvious truth.

I stood in the middle of the field, knowing that there were four vampires stalking me. I was trying not to make decisions because I knew Alice would catch them. So I closed my eyes and listened, it had become my most successful defense, just listening to the sounds around me. I could hear anything approaching, as long as I could keep my mind from wandering to Edward.

I was trying to find a way to make my neglect up to him, I just had to get through this final attack and I would be free to spend as much time as I needed with him. I just needed to concentrate for a while longer.

I could hear no footsteps as I stood still in the middle of the field, I didn't know what they were doing, but I was sure that I would hear them when they made their move. I listened past my breathing, past the rustle of the leaves in the breeze. I heard the porch squeak gently under the weight of someone. I zoned in to that sound, someone would be making a move from that position, I still kept listening for some other signs of movement but there were none.

I stopped breathing to block out the sound. Someone was moving quickly through the grass now, the sound was slight and faint, barely audible I almost missed it and would have if I'd have continued to breathe. The sound was new yet so familiar to me. I concentrated in the sound, the rhythmic sound was almost hypnotizing.

I fought the urge to breath. It didn't matter who is was, it was more prudent to concentrate on where they were coming from. The loss of sense of smell was throwing my mind into a whirlwind of paranoid thoughts. I continued to stand completely still and listened. They were rapidly growing closer and their speed was disorientating. My mind processed things so quickly, yet the way these feet hit the ground, it was almost too much to concentrate on.

I tensed myself, waiting for the moment the assailant would be close enough to attack, it took another pounding of the feet to realize they were almost upon me. I took in a deep breath and turned reaching out for the arm of the attacker as my eyes fluttered open, but they were gone.

I took in a deep breath, trying to find the scent of the person who had rushed at me. A familiar scent hit me as arms entangled around my waist, I fought the instinct to defend myself and was rewarded with his lips on my neck.

"You almost had me, but I heard your thoughts." he chuckled against my skin.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?"

"I don't," he sighed, "I heard your thoughts about spending time alone with me, so I thought I would kidnap you. If I remember correctly, I have your permission to do so at any time."

His hands left my waist and ran down the length of my arms to my hands. He spun me around until I was facing him. His eyes were bright as he appraised my reaction. All I could do was smile at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

Edward laughed joyfully and pulled me after him as he took off running. I followed willingly. I knew where we were going as soon as we changed direction and I could feel myself pushing forwards to get there sooner. It had been a long time since we'd been to our meadow, and it seemed more than appropriate to go there now. I needed to be alone with him, time was filtering away so quickly.

Edward pushed forward a little harder as he read my thoughts. He wanted this just as much as I did, he wanted me to himself, and I was more than willing to oblige him. We broke through the curtain of trees into our small personal haven. I sighed deeply as I tried to contain the goofy smile that threatened to break through.

"Let it." Edward chuckled as he swept me into his arms.

I did as I was told and let the smile break over my lips like a crashing wave. I could never be more content than when I was in Edward's arms. He made me feel complete, he was my reason for fighting to survive. His eyes met mine as he lay me one the grass that felt like a breath. The damp grass was comfortable but I didn't have time to think too much about it because Edward stole my attention with a breath stealing kiss. It was filled with more passion and love, but there was an urgency underlining the purity of it.

I pulled away gently and looked into his deep pools of molten gold.

"Edward, we're going to make it through this."

Edward dropped his head into the curve of my neck and let his lips glide over the skin. It left a trail of fire in it's wake, creating waves of pleasure to pull me out of my thoughts. He was distracting me.

"Yes," he admitted, his hands running through my hair, twirling the strands around his fingers.

I let my hands glide over his shoulders and down his back, he was laying beside me on his stomach, one of his elbows propping him up.

"Why?" I whispered. "Don't you believe that?"

"I want to, and to some extents I do. I just want you to understand how dangerous all of this is."

"I know how much danger we're in Edward. I think about it every moment of every day. You of all people should know that. I just refuse to give up, I refuse to see this as the end of us. You've waited longer than I have, but I refuse to let go of you so soon."

Edward smiled at me as his free hand brushed strands of hair the wind had blown into my face away.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

My hands moved back up his strong shoulders and I stroked his face with feather light touches, he had no idea how breathtaking he really was, he outshone me in so many ways, I still found it hard to believe he was mine, and I was his. I would take a lifetime of bad luck if it meant I could have him forever.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose and smiled, the hand that wasn't propping him up, moved from my hair and ran down the side of my body brushing my breast as it passed. I gulped in air as the desire for him filled me, I could feel my body trembling in anticipation, I could feel him harden against me.

I had promised myself that I had filled my quota of outside frolics, but this was so perfect, so right, it was our place, our meadow, and we belonged to one another. I gently popped the buttons on his shirt and let my hands roam over his pure, soft skin.

My hand traveled down his chest to where we connected, his ribs were laying against mine and he was keeping every ounce of weight of himself off of me. This would never do. The hand of his that had brushed my, now aroused, breast was resting gently on my hip as his eyes appraised me. I pushed myself up from the ground forcing him to roll onto his back. His eyes widened as my hand danced down his abs towards the waistband of his jeans.

"Bella . . ."

My head snapped towards him and my eyes warned him to keep silent. There was no need for words anymore, I could see the smile in his eyes as he nodded at me, surprised by my new dominating side. I flicked his belt open and kissed his broad, pale chest, he was the epitome of perfection, each muscle was defined perfectly creating rippling ridges. I let my hand slide over them memorizing the feel of each ridge as my hand continued once again to his waist band. I popped the button gently and unzipped his jeans with a simple flick of my wrist.

My fingers traced the elastic line of his boxers, I could see the muscles in his stomach twitching in anticipation of my next move. My lips touched the skin in the V his zipper had created, and a gentle moan escaped Edward's lips. The sound was like music, a melody begging me to go on. I could feel the familiar tightening in my abdomen as his gentle moan aroused me.

His hips bucked forward gently as my hands worked his clothing down his legs, I pulled them from him noticing, for the first time, that he had already removed his shoes. I grinned at him and rolled onto my knees.

I was nervous about this, I had never done this before and I wasn't sure how to keep my venomous teeth from cutting him. I looked into his eyes, they were full of faith and trust, I knew that whether I did this or not he wouldn't think less of me. He loved me.

I stroked his member gently with the tip of my finger watching it twitch gently with postulation, my fingers slid around his shaft gently and began pumping him slowly at first, eventually finding my own rhythm, I was using his moans to tell me whether I was doing this right or wrong.

His fingers dug into the soft earth below him as he clawed at the ground, I could see the pleasure filling ever perfect line of his face, and the noises he was making . . . I could have lost all control of myself whenever I chose to, but I was enjoying his pleasure to much to release it.

I leaned forward slowly and kissed around the base of his member as I pumped gently. I couldn't see Edward's eyes anymore because his head was tilted all the way back, the veins in his neck pressing against his skin as he rode the wave of euphoria. I let my tongue touch him, and let it slide up the side of his erection. Edward release a loud grunt of ecstacy.

I hadn't known how much the small noises he made effected me during lovemaking, I was sure I had, on many occasion reacted to it, but it was the first time I had really paid attention to it. I could feel the familiar tension building inside of me, I wanted him so badly in that moment, but I also wanted to please him, watch him as he moaned my name.

Making sure to keep my teeth out of the way, I took him in my mouth, and slid as far down as I could. A rush of air escaped Edward in a hissing noise, I stopped, thinking I had hurt him. He whispered my name, bucking his hips gently. He wanted me to go on.

I could take him fully, the girth and length were, I was sure, more than most men had, so I continued using my hand to please the parts of him I couldn't reach. His clawing hands grasped at the ground as a roll of pleasure worked it's way up his spine.

"Bella." He called my name so clearly and so deliberately I looked up at him, removing my mouth from his impossibly hard manhood.

I could see the determination in his eyes and he moved. The movement was so quick, I almost missed it. I landed on my back gently in the grass. His eyes were hungrily roaming over my body, a smirk danced lazily on his lips. Edward immediately began removing my clothing, without using the very obvious button on the front of my sweater he pulled it over my head, discarding it quickly, before the material had hit the ground, his hands were on the waistband of my pants, he unbuttoned them quickly and worked them down my legs, kissing the skin as he moved.

I lay beneath him in only my underwear as his eyes drank in every inch of me. His fingers traced the elastic line of my underwear, my legs trembled at his touch, his hand reached back slowly and he bent them at the knee. His hands ran the length of my legs twice as his lips met my hip. He sucked gently causing air to stutter from me. He had barely touched me, but the fire he was creating with his hands and his lips created explosions within me.

His fingers looped under the waistband of my underwear and he slid them down my legs and over my knees. Lifting one leg at a time so he could remove them completely. My breathing was hitching in my chest as I lay bare and exposed to him, anxiously awaiting whatever he had planned.

His hands wrapped around my hips as he kissed my contracting abdomen, he was driving me crazy, he was moving so slowly it was excruciating, yet so erotic, I could hardly remember the process of how to breathe.

One of his hands slid slowly from my waist to the crease of my leg, he followed it down until he was so close to my burning core it was throbbing in anticipation.

I bucked my hips, waiting for him to make a move. "Edward," my voice exited me as a frustrated growl, I could barely keep my eyes open, waiting for him to touch me was pushing me to the edge, I wanted him, any part of him inside of me. I needed him, I needed the release. "Please."

The smile that crossed his face was menacing, his tongue danced across his lips slowly as he dipped his head towards my fiery center. His lips hit my thigh and he sucked gently, his fingers moved slowly to my center tracing the line in a feathery touch.

"Edward," I wanted to scream his name but the throbbing was becoming painful as he teased me. He sucked on my thigh just as he dipped two of his long, pale fingers inside of me. I released the breath I had been holding with a moan of pure joy. My hands lay cautiously on my stomach as he pumped gently, his tempo increased as his lips drew closer to my center. His fingers slid easily from me and his mouth replaced them, his tongue gently licking at the throbbing that was yearning for him. His hands moved quickly to my hips and pulled me closer to him, he kept them raised as he sucked and licked. His tongue danced around my entrance promising some kind of release when it was released.

I was panting with pure excitement now, soft sugar coated moans cascading from my lips as his tongue found it's stead. I threw my elbows into the ground supporting my weight as his hands pulled me closer to him, my head fell back and lolled lazily against my shoulders as he pleasured me only the way he could.

One of his hands traveled back to my center flicking the swollen core of my womanhood. I couldn't contain the pressure anymore, he was giving me a release and my body took with full force sending wave upon wave of pure pleasure rolling over me, my body shuddered and shook as hit released the tension.

I screamed his name louder than I ever had, we were alone and I would use it to my advantage. He let my hips drop gently back to the ground and climbed up my body, kissing up, over my stomach, between my breasts, my neck. I could feel his breath heating me again as he panted over me, I could feel his hardness between my legs ask for permission. I nodded and lifted my hips giving him the perfect angle to fill me completely. I felt the popping in my abdomen explode as the tip of him passed my threshold and continued forward.

I held my breath knowing what was coming, then Edward thrust into me, a moaning sigh escaped me as I took him fully, we fit together so perfectly, My spine arched forward against him and one of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his hand flat against my back.

He rocked his hips slowly finding his momentum, he hit the right place every time creating the wave of euphoric tension to build inside me again. Would I ever get enough of this man? Hearing my thoughts he thrust into me harder, my arms collapsed from beneath me as I squealed in pure delight. Edward pumped and thrust, pushing me towards the precipice of complete euphoric joy, I could feel the trembling as it worked it's way through my body.

"Edward . . ."

He chuckled throatily as he slowed down, I moaned audibly. Without a word he flipped me until I was on all fours in front of him. This was new and I wasn't sure what he was about to do.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, trailing kisses down my spine.

I was beyond words so I nodded.

His hands grasped at my hips and he placed himself at my core. He thrust into me quickly this time with a groan of pure ecstacy escaping his lips, he hit my spot immediately, and the air gushed from my lungs leaving a trail of fire in it's wake, my body trembled and shook as the pure luxury of ecstacy rolled over me, every muscle in my body contracted and released several times over at the intensity of the orgasm.

Edward, being the gentleman he always has been, wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my back waiting for my bliss to pass, he stayed inside me, hard, filling every piece of my center. I knew why he did it, and I never wanted anything more this, I would give anything to give it to him. I nodded for him to continue.

His kissed the back of my neck gently as he retook his position. He rocked gently, pumping in and out of me, his tempo rose and so did the fireworks inside of me, each thrust hit the mark inside of my core and I knew I couldn't stand on this ledge for much longer. I pushed off the ground and my back landed against his chest. His arm swung around my waist as he continued on. I was panting with pure pleasure, I didn't care whether or not I was moaning or how loud I was being. My perfect husband and I were becoming one, this was important, this was the last time we had alone.

The thought of what was coming held me back long enough to wait for Edward, My arms reached over my head and around his neck as I felt him throbbing, I let myself go, and explosively, for the third time, I let go completely.

The two of us fell to the ground, breathless and speechless.


End file.
